The number of types of electronic devices that are commercially available has increased tremendously the past few years and the rate of introduction of new devices shows no signs of abating. Devices such as tablets, laptops, netbooks, desktops, and all-in-one computers, smart phones, storage devices, portable media players, wearable computing devices, navigation systems, monitors, and others, have become ubiquitous.
Power and data may be provided from one device to another over cables that may include one or more wire conductors, fiber optic cables, or other conductors. Connector inserts may be located at each end of these cables and may be inserted into connector receptacles in the communicating or power transferring devices. In other systems, contacts on the devices may come into direct contact with each other without the need for intervening cables.
In systems where contacts on two electronic devices come into contact with each other, the contacts may be located in a connector at a surface of an electronic device. These connectors may include surface contacts that may be very efficient at transferring power and data between the two electronic devices. But it may be undesirable to not include contacts on some devices, particularly smaller accessories that may be handled often by users. Accordingly, it may be desirable to be able to transfer power and data with a variety of electronic devices having different types of connectors.
These surface contacts may often have a large surface area, a substantial depth, and consume a relatively large volume of space in the electronic device. The loss of this space may mean that the electronic device is either larger, includes a reduced set of functionality, or both. Also, these electronic devices may be manufactured in large numbers. A corresponding number of connectors may be manufactured for use in these devices. Any simplification in the manufacturing process of these connectors may yield tremendous savings in the manufacturing of these electronic devices.
Thus, what is needed are connectors that may transfer power and data with a variety of electronic devices having different types of connector interfaces, may consume a minimal amount of surface area, depth, and volume in an electronic device, and may be readily manufactured.